bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mayuri Kurotsuchi
I'm sorry but I reverted again, the anime added things that weren't in the manga, and removed some that were (Mayuri had no ear, for example), I don't think that we can trust it.... Mili-Cien 15:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :The scene with unmasked Mayuri was in the manga as well as the anime so having a picture of it wouldn't be such a big deal. But the best thing to do would be to have a consensus regarding which version we should use: if the anime forgot something crucial, then all we really need is to upload a manga version. -StrangerAtaru 16:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::Added this image again, simply added in Caption : "Despite missing element from the manga" Mili-Cien 20:07, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Mayuri Pendulum pics removed? I just joined, and put up two pictures of Mayuri from the Pendulum arc of the manga. They're already gone- and it's been like...a day, I guess. So...what gives? I'm a newbie, did I do something horrendously wrong? I just think he looks quite different from the manga to the anime, particularly in this arc. -Binkynee Portrait Shouldn't we add a picture of Mayuri in his current costuming, not the Soul Society arc costume?Arieus 03:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Kido use? He has used Kido before, during the Soul Society arc,when he was taking with Ikkaku. gohanRULEZ 07:27, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Kido I will be adding that his is a Kido expert seeing as his stats in Kido are maxed out to 100, plus i can use that instance when he pull holes in the walls when talking to Ikkaku as evidence of that.Saimaroimaru 21:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Where exactly did Shunsui say that Mayuri is the most proficient Kido user in all of Soul Society?--SalmanH 08:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) It took place in episode 71. Remember to sign your posts.Salubri 08:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I just watched that scene 4 times over and for one he said rumored and he was flattering Mayuri two Destructive techniques that may be offensive Kido but I never heard Hado in there.--SalmanH 09:17, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Reference? In the Personality section the part about Mayuri reading in the library with a note on the door before the Winter War has no source cited. Can someone tell where this information is from (and possibly add it to references)? Frostious 19:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :User:Frostious sorry it took so long for someone to respond to your question. The correct wording on the door was "Enter & Die". I have corrected this & will post the episode & title of that episode in the references. Minato88 18:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) New Pic Would anyone care if I updated Mayuri's main character pic. Minato88 02:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) It would depend on what you wanted to update it to. You can post potential new pics on this talk page for community approval beforehand. Twocents 02:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) This is the pic I had in mind. Minato88 17:28, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :While I agree that the current profile pic needs changing, I don't think it should be replaced by a pic from the Soul Society arc. It should be something more recent - especially considering that Mayuri doesn't look like that anymore. I'll look through the Mayuri Vs. SAG episodes to see if there's anything suitable there. --Yyp 17:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Lower on Mayuris page is a pic of his new look. So I thought his main pic should be 1 of him as how he is first seen in the show. With that said I prefer his new look & wouldn't mind posting it as his main pic. Still, I would like more opinions before I do anything to his page. Minato88 18:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) There are pics of all his looks in the article, so I don't think anyone would be missing out on anything no matter which is used. Anyway, I've just finished going through those episodes, and while there a lot of scenes with Mayuri, there aren't all that many that are usable as a profile pic. Too often it is too close to his face, or half his face is off screen. But I managed to get some pics. Here they are. Personally I think no.1 is a great look, but no.4 would be best as a profile pic. --Yyp 18:42, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I think number 4 well work. he haves a WTF lookEliskuya2 19:05, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree that number 1 and 4 are probably the best, but my problem with them is that they're fairly pixelated as it is. Maybe we can look for an HD or HQ video where you got those pics from, to try to improve the quality? I'm just worried that once we stretch it out to 290px, it won't look very good. Twocents 20:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I agree that the quality could be better, but I'm afraid that's the best I can get atm. I don't think no.4 looks too bad when put in the article (I only previewed it, didn't save it), but if anyone can get a better resolution pic, that would be great. For reference, No.1 is from ep. 196, about 11min30 in; No.2 is from ep. 199, 10min 13sec in; No.4 is ep199, 15min 12sec in. I can't find the scene I got no.3 from again. --Yyp 20:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) #1! Right, I'm on it! Arrancar109 21:05, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Alrighty. #1 is up now. Arrancar109 21:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC)